


Something Drastic

by bearsofair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsofair/pseuds/bearsofair
Summary: Brienne ducks out of a wedding reception early. Her "date" comes looking for her.





	Something Drastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie_Of_Tarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Of_Tarth/gifts).



> Secret Santa 2017. I had Sophie! Her words were buttocks, flash, and shock.

Brienne walked barefooted down the long hotel hallway, her pink chiffon bridesmaid dress gathered in one hand, while the uncomfortable, matching satin heels hung limply in the other. It was already quite late, but she had no doubt that the dance portion of the reception held in the hotel’s banquet hall would continue into the wee hours of the morning. The groom, Tyrion, and his new bride, Shae, were the sorts who thrived on wild, raucous parties. Brienne, however, was absolutely not. If she slipped away now, she highly doubted anyone would notice she had ducked out early.

She had been happy to be in the wedding of her two close friends, but right now, every fiber of her being was begging her to rip off her dress, toss her blister inducing shoes into the nearest trash bin, and take a long hot shower before slipping into something more comfortable and calling it a night.

Brienne fished through her handbag and located the keycard to her room. Upon entering, she headed straight to the bathroom and made quick work of divesting herself of her dress, leaving it in a fluffy pink heap on the bathroom floor.

The hot water flowed over her, as she idly scrubbed her body. Her thoughts turned to her best friend, Jamie. Brienne had not failed to notice how incredibly handsome the best man had looked in his well fitting tux. And when he held out his arm for her as they walked down the aisle together during the wedding ceremony, she hadn’t failed to notice the well muscled arm beneath either. Or the smell of his cologne when he leaned in to whisper that she looked nice, his lips ghosting over her ear, giving her goosebumps.

With that thought, Brienne could feel the heat rising up her neck, and she knew it had nothing to do with the hot shower. She tried to turn her mind to safer thoughts. She was not so naive as to believe there could ever be anything between the two of them, but the hard truth that she was in love with her best friend was something she didn’t like to dwell upon.

Years ago, back in college, it had been Jaime who had introduced her to his brother Tyrion as well as Shae, Tyrion’s girlfriend at the time. The four of them hit it off, and whenever they would all spend time together, Jaime would sling an arm around Brienne’s shoulder and tease her that that the Lannister brothers were out on another one of their infamous double dates. That would usually result in Brienne rolling her eyes and poking him in the ribs. Jaime’s bright green eyes would dance as he watched her blush in embarrassment, staring at her for what seemed like an eternity, while she deliberately tried to avoid his gaze. What was it that he saw when he looked at her? Sometimes she worried that it was her unspoken feelings for him written plainly across her broad, freckled face.

Some things never changed. It seemed fitting that Jaime had asked, or rather _informed_ her that they would attend the wedding as each other's “plus ones” for Tyrion’s wedding. She had tried to reason with Jaime that it hardly made any sense since they were both in the wedding and were expected to be there anyway. They bickered back and forth about wedding etiquette for awhile, before she consented to be Jaime’s “plus one,” if only in name.

Brienne finished her shower, and began drying off when she heard a knock on her hotel room door. She thought it strange this late at night. The knocking persisted.

“Brienne? Are you in? It’s me,” said Jaime from the other side of the door.

“Just a minute!” she called out.

She figured he must have wondered where she wandered off to. She supposed it was her own fault she hadn’t told him she was heading out early, but finding him amongst the entire Lannister clan in what seemed like a sea of golden blonde heads had been easier said than done. Besides, she figured that as best man he would want to stay till the bitter end, and who knew when that would be? Brienne thought she’d just send him a text before she went to bed, but now here he was knocking on her door.

She quickly ran her finger through her still damp hair, haphazardly threw on the hotel’s complementary, plush, white bathrobe, and unlatched the door to peak out.

“Jaime,” she whispered. “I was going to text you. I-”

“You just left me,” he said with with mock indignation, “Was I that awful of a date that you felt the need to bolt the first chance you got?”

Jaime was grinning at her with that easy going smile of his, but she couldn’t help but feel flustered by the things he was saying.

“Jaime, I-I...You know I would never...I mean I didn’t think you were really…”

“Didn’t think I was really serious? You’re my _plus one_ , Brienne. My plus one! And you left early. We haven’t even gotten the chance to dance yet.”

A part of her felt uneasy about the idea of potentially making a spectacle of herself on a dance floor. Another part made her stomach do somersaults at the idea of Jaime holding her close in his arms. She had certainly underestimated how much value he had placed on her being his “date,” for the evening. And although she would gladly spend time with him if given the chance, circumstances at the moment weren’t ideal.

“Jaime,” she said pushing the door open further, “I just got out of the shower. Look at me. I’m a mess. I can’t go back out now.”

And then he _did_ look at her. He looked at her quite a bit, in fact, as his eyes traveled up her long, bare legs, to where they stuck out beneath her bathrobe that was admittedly, a touch too short for someone of her stature.

He quirked an eyebrow. “That’s not a problem for what I had in mind. Uh...what I mean is, we could just hang out for awhile. Talk. Stay up watching bad movies. Order room service."

“As Best Man, you have certain responsibilities. Tyrion will need you–”

“Ah. The ever honorable Brienne,” he said with a roll of the eyes. “Tyrion is fine. In fact, when he saw my date slipping away from the reception, he told me that it’s about time I did, ‘Something drastic,” if I ever wanted the woman I’m in love with to get the message. He said that in his own experience, marriage works wonders, but I figured we could take a bit slower than that.

Brienne stared at him dumbstruck. “Jaime, are you drunk?”

“You’re an impossibly stubborn woman, you know that?” he growled.

“I am not! I just–”

He was closing the distance between them now, leaning into her. He brought his hand up to softly touch her cheek, before tilting his head and softly placing his lips on hers. Her knees went weak. She reached out to steady herself against the door frame, but at the last minute decided to grab onto Jaime instead. He was both her storm and her anchor.

Brienne brought her hands up to Jaime’s shoulders and placed them on his steady frame, while his lips continued to work over hers. His kiss was tender but searching. She knew he was looking for an answer in her. She hesitated for only a moment before responding by opening her mouth to him. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to touch her.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Jaime’s hands began to dip lower. Down her ribcage, down her waist, and down past the hem of her bathrobe, where his warm hands made contact with her bare buttocks. The incredible sensation left her rippling in shock, causing her to break their kiss with a gasp.

“Jaime,” she said breathlessly. “What was that?”

“Sorry,” he said, placing a final soft kiss on her neck. “If that was too much, I mean.”

She flashed him a smile and kissed him on his temple.

“Come on,” she said turning around and pulling him into her room.

“What are we doing?”

“Something drastic.”


End file.
